It is well known, in the field of analog electronics, that implementation of systems meeting requirements where high precision, low power consumption and high sped are simultaneous required is more and more requested. The main problem is to balance such requirements that, according to the known techniques, are in conflict with each other. Therefore, designers are forced to find the best trade off for their specific application.
The requirements which designers should try to meet may be resumed as:
DC precision (Low Input Offset Voltage, Vos, and Input Offset Currents, Ios, and Low Bias Currents, Ib); PA0 AC precision (Low Noise, Wide Power-Bandwidth and Low Distortion); PA0 High speed and Wide dynamic range; PA0 Low power consumption PA0 I.sub.B =0.5 mA, I.sub.P =2 mA, C.sub.o =30 pF, Ci=10 pF, Ri=100 k, gm=0.001 Vos(i)=1 mV, Ios=0.1 mA, Vos(o)=5 mV PA0 G.sub.D =10.sup.5, I.sub.Q =2 mA (as a design objective), I.sub.B =0.5 mA PA0 Ii (max)=10 mA, Co=30 pF, Ci=10 pF, Ri=100 k, gm=0.001 Vos(i)=1 mV, los=0.1 mA, Vos(o)=5 mV
The main object of this invention is to provide innovative solutions, which substantially mitigate existing problems and can be applied to both voltage feedback and current feedback architectures.